


两小时哼花言情挑战

by Ironcalulu



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:33:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26173522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ironcalulu/pseuds/Ironcalulu
Summary: 普通大学生师弟师兄AU脑洞来源于现实，如有雷同，纯属巧合。
Relationships: Jordan Henderson/Adam Lallana
Kudos: 3





	两小时哼花言情挑战

两小时哼花言情挑战

突然接到消息顶着大太阳赶到工学楼，亚当手里还有半根冰棍没吃完。  
一路上他给米利打了个电话询问情况，对方也只告诉他应该是那台测量仪又被修好了，导师可能心血来潮想让你们赶紧回来赶工。  
“我才惨啊，”准备某个项目结题的米利抱怨，“这个月三天两头被拉去改论文，昨天过去好不容易改完，我那山地车的链盘都被蹬掉了。”  
刚刚从烈日里走到冷气充足的工学楼，听着米利的遭遇，亚当感到身心一阵惬意，抬眼就看到电梯门快要关上，连忙挥了挥手里的冰棍，喊了声，“请稍等！”  
“哟，到了？”米利还没说完，就被亚当压低了嗓子打断。  
“嘿，你猜电梯里是谁？”  
“我上哪猜去——”米利电光火石间反应过来，“你这语气，不会是咱们院队的小队长吧？”  
“不愧是哈梅斯。”亚当边笑着向电梯里的人打招呼，边甜甜地夸了一声米利。  
“你悠着点，”米利在那边还想劝说几句，发现耳边已经是忙音，“……重色轻友的小子。”  
“师兄。”倒是电梯里的人远远看到是他，一直摁着开门键等他过来，还一如既往老老实实地叫他。  
“叫亚当就行啦，”亚当把咬着的冰棍拿下来，舔舔嘴朝他笑，“待会要去踢球吗，哼豆？”从他的装束和挎包就能猜出来。他好像比记忆里高了一点，亚当不着痕迹地观察，暗金色的头发好像也长了一些，蜷曲蓬松的样子让他显得有点可爱。  
“是，”男生点点头，帮亚当按好要去的楼层，停顿了一会儿，才开口，“师，亚当，你的伤怎么样了？”  
说是院队的队友，但其实亚当没跟哼豆一起踢过几场比赛，意外受伤和保研让亚当这个学期结束前几乎无暇去顾及踢球的事，“差不多啦，可是我都没怎么做恢复训练，到时候有比赛估计都跑不动了。”  
“伤好了才是最重要的，”平时偶尔能碰见话不多的男生好像说到跟足球相关的事情就会更积极，“如果有空的话……”  
还在等这个“如果”后面的内容，亚当差点被电梯突然的一阵晃动给晃倒。  
“不是吧。”亚当拿起手机看了会儿时间，他快迟到了。  
而哼豆已经熟练地开始使用电梯里的无线通话尝试跟管理处联系了。  
谁让这台工学楼的破电梯经常被卡在楼层中间。本来担心安全问题被卡了几次以后已经宣布停用，但是为了之前的考试周，重新检测以后又重新开放——谁知道被他们赶上。  
“他们派人来检测了，”哼豆回过头来对尝试拨打电话的亚当说，“我们应该被卡在五楼和六楼中间。”  
“好吧，”亚当看了看封闭的空间，和这个空间里的另一个人，把最后一口冰棍吃掉，“哼豆，你没什么幽闭恐惧症之类的吧？”  
“没有。”还是一本正经的乖师弟式回答。  
“那就好，”亚当师兄点点头，内心有点窃喜，“我给我导师打了个电话，呃，告诉他可能会迟到，你呢？”  
“我也得给教练打一个。”哼豆好像才反应过来似的掏出了自己的手机。他刚刚一直忙着先处理电梯卡顿的事。  
“好。”亚当同时随手回拨给米利。  
“你跟小队长被困在电梯里，”米利那边吹了个口哨，“请感谢PLC拿了第一的米利帮你改了电梯程序。”  
“少来。”亚当压低的声音里无疑充满了笑意。  
“见鬼，你是被困在电梯里吧，”米利提醒他，“还被卡在不上不下的地方，万一这破电梯掉下来怎么办，长点心成吗？”  
“这电梯都卡了几次了你没数吗？”亚当对米利泼凉水的行径翻了个白眼。  
这回米利也无话可说。工学楼的电梯大概已经成了校园新梗，以至于听说有相关毕业生到该公司面试的时候，还不忘校友身份，责问他们为何一个全球五百强的产品经常出这样的技术性问题。  
“那个前辈大概也被困过吧。”亚当跟哼豆说完这个老套牙的典故，评论说。  
“可能。”又来了，扯闲篇的时候，哼豆总不是多话的那个，除非他们说的是足球。  
“之前你说……”  
“之前……”所幸在沉寂了一会儿之后，两个人都有意向重新对话。对此亚当还挺开心，至少对方不会觉得跟自己无话可说。他不会把这种情况理解为哼豆的傲慢或者类似的态度，他知道他不是。  
所以他笑了出声，“你说。”  
“如果你伤好了，又有空的话，”哼豆的声音很轻，一点都不想他在球场上的音量，“我可以陪你做恢复训练。”  
“真的吗，我是说，你暑假留在这儿？”亚当觉得自己得稍微控制一下不断扩大的笑意。  
“要训练，我也想踢球。而且，我也有项目要做，刚开始不久。”的确像是他的回答。  
“好啊，那约个时间。”亚当一口答应的时候已经把自己原来关于暑假的所有计划都丢到了一边——好吧，其实在导师叫他回来赶工的时候就已经被丢掉了。  
“只要你有空的时候都可以。”哼豆话音刚落好像才意识到自己说了什么，从耳朵尖到脸颊有点发红。  
“是你陪我恢复训练吧，”亚当一直抬头看着他笑，哼豆甚至能从他棕色的眼睛里看到自己的身影，“而且你也有自己的计划安排？你们项目做的什么？”  
其实他最想问的是，你是不是也喜欢我。但是，嘿，稳住节奏。  
无线通话也在这时突然响起，管理员用饱受香烟迫害的嗓子告诉他们，一切都好，还要大概十分钟电梯就能恢复正常，他们就能出来。  
“期间要断一次电。放心，除了照明，不会有任何影响。”  
“还好大楼里冷气充足，”亚当脱下反戴的鸭舌帽，顺手理了理头发，“还有十分钟，我是迟到了，你……”  
突然亚当想起来，哼豆刚刚好像说的是，要去找教练。  
“瑜伽课暑假又在工学楼有班吗？”他开玩笑问，“哪个教练？”  
“院队的教练。”哼豆的脸又开始变红了，“你认识的。”  
“喔，”亚当发出一声无意义的叹息，“所以你刚刚是……”  
“我刚刚见完导师，实验报告被批了一顿，”哼豆诚实又无奈地耸肩，“数据完全没处理好……”  
“你准备离开。”亚当打断他带有企图跑偏的话，并准备不依不饶。  
“对。”哼豆承认。  
“但是……”亚当循循诱导，每一处笑纹里都是狡黠。  
“但是，我看到你过来了，或许……”  
这次打断他们的不是谁的插话，而是无线通话里传来的一丝杂音，它要传达的信号大概包裹着断电的含义，但暗下来的电梯让这杂音显得富有提前预告的意味。  
哼豆还在尝试着适应变暗的视野，不过却在适应之前，就已经感应到近在咫尺的亚当。黑暗中好像突然有什么东西改变了他们原有的位置，距离突然缩短，他们离得非常近，哼豆甚至感觉亚当的头发已经碰到了自己的脖子。  
“你怕黑吗？”哼豆听到亚当在笑，“干嘛非得又坐一趟遭这罪。”  
正想说点什么的哼豆又听到亚当说，  
“这么想见我吗？”  
时间好像在亚当眼前凝固了。他原本被困在一个漆黑的电梯里，突然从电梯的黑暗中好像涌出了一个宇宙的空间。时空都在此停顿，仿佛在等待一个复原的信号。  
“是啊。”  
而这信号大概就是哼豆的回答，“我想见你。”  
等亚当从喜悦中回过神来，他原来刚吃完冰棍的唇舌都已经不再冰凉。他们在被卡住断电的电梯里亲吻，在一片黑暗中拥抱，直到无线通话又传出声音，管理员清了清嗓子告诉他们按下相应的楼层键。  
“你要迟到了。”哼豆的额头低下来贴着亚当的，他们俩却谁都没动。  
心急的管理员再次提醒他们去按键，“没事的男孩们，”他大概通过监控以为他们被吓坏了，“电梯不会掉下去，你们还好吗，我可以联系校医。”  
“我们没事。”哼豆说，声音里透着笑意。亚当的双手也慢慢从哼豆的腰上离开，但还是搭在他的手臂上。  
“你要迟到了。”亚当也提醒了一句。  
管理员应该终于猜到了他们是怎么回事，无线通话不再发出声音，但电梯开始往上行，并在正常的声响后在七楼打开了门。  
“我要去……”亚当终于移动了起来，歪头比了比电梯外面，“我们晚饭的时候再见……或许，我今天就可以开始恢复训练。”  
“好。”哼豆点头。亚当喜欢看他耳尖发红的样子。  
他们两个又拉着手傻乎乎地站了会儿，直到电梯门开始重新关闭，哼豆才任由亚当把自己拉出电梯。  
“别搭这部了，不安全。”亚当解释。  
“好。”哼豆又点头。这样下去，亚当心想，我会在这儿跟他站到暑假结束。  
“我得，”亚当终于放开了那只手，“我迟到了。”  
“你迟到了。”一直看着亚当的哼豆重复。  
然后他们又笑了，终于开始拉开彼此的距离。  
电梯门在他们后面缓缓关上，缓缓下行而去。

-FIN-


End file.
